my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gigi
Gigi is the cousin of the griffon king of Aeropolis, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, and also the Jinchuriki of Two-Tails. Personality She normally have a very kind and wise personality, but when she is angry, Gigi can become very feral. Skills She has the same skills of a normal griffon. As a Jinchuriki, Gigi is granted a significant amount of energy and stamina from the beast. Her power as Jinchuriki was control blue flames that is described by Chrysalis as being more intense than Nine-Tails’ flames. They are also very much controllable and manageable. Gigi could use Fire Nature to shoot a flaming ball of hair, surrounded by fire, that turns into the shape of a mouse and then breaks up into several single hairs on fire that can pursue the target before exploding, once they come in contact with an object. Gigi also has the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed is very similar to Star's, being slowly covered in a dense, blue, fiery energy that takes the form of the Two-Tails. While Gigi doesn't have control over the Two-Tails, she has complete control over the transformation and how much of her energy that she would use. Gigi is also able to turn her claws sharper. Relationships Family Galena She is Gigi’s cousin-once-removed and they seem to have a close bond. Family Tree Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Capture of Two-Tails”, Gigi helps her cousin-once-removed Galena to feel better by saying to have hope that her friend will return to good. Then, she is lure by Obsidia, who is disguised as a griffon, out of the kingdom to a place where she and the others can capture her without the interference of the others. She is attacked by Scorpio who is able to cause a scratch on her with his sting. Gigi then escapes by attacking both Crush and Scorpio and, when she is found, she lures Chrysalis and her Changelings to a cave, where Gigi prepares a trap for them, trapping them with her in a closed chamber. There, she turns into Two-Tails who fights Chrysalis and her mutants. However, Scorpio’s poison starts to take its course and causes Two-Tails to return to Gigi’s form and pass out. Gigi is then taken by Chrysalis and her mutants to their new hive. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, Gigi is seen unconscious at the villains’ new hideout, while she is about to have her Tailed Beast extracted from her. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Gigi has Two-Tails extracted from her. Although she doesn’t die, Gigi is killed by the Lord of Chaos. In "The War Begins", Gigi, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "Convincing King Aspen", as dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that the General of Chaos had turned the reincarnated jinchuriki's eyes into the same as the dark ponies he used on his invasion to the Light Kingdom. In "Star Enters the Battle", Gigi is seen with the other reincarnated jinchuriki under the control of the General of Chaos. In "The Regents Assemble", she and the other reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos meet with Star and Hawthorn. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", she and the other reincarnated jinchuriki were sent into battle. With the enemy blinded by Silver Mist's spell, Gigi attacked them directly alongside Vapour Fist, where she clashed with Hawthorn and his horns. With her first attack being blocked by Hawthorn, she extended her other talon and attempted to attack him, only for Hawthorn to evade the blow, noting that he could use his other senses. With the initial failed assault, she, like the others, unleashed the power of their respective tailed beasts by materialising the first of her tails. Giving her opponents no time to retaliate, Gigi unleashed her own spell immediately after Black Granite's attack, which forced Star and Hawthorn to flee. Extending her claws once again, she pursued the pair and momentarily clashed with Hawthorn. Although the injury began to regenerate instantly, the rod embedded in her chest was exposed long enough for Hawthorn to take notice. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after Hawthorn's recent transformation, Gigi was then restrained by the latter's sealing spell. However, before the sealing's completion, she manages to escape by adopting her second phase form, where she then proceeds to attack Star. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchuriki, after Shining and Blue's intervention, charged past the pair towards Star. Rallying once again, she along with the other jinchūriki prepare to confront the two unicorns, after Vapour Fist's previous attack is thwarted by Shining. In "Kurama's Thoughts", she is seen fighting with Shining. In "A Team of Two", after Son Goku was resealed into the Demonic Statue, Gigi was forced to transform fully into the Two-Tails as the General of Chaos prepared to go all-out. In "The Fall of the Centaur", during his attempt to remove the opposing tailed beasts' energy receivers in the ensuing blast, Star entered the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he met Gigi along with the other jinchūriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, she told Star of how Son Goku had predicted this event before later introducing herself to Star alongside her beast, Matatabi. After Matatabi was resealed into the Demonic Statue, Gigi and the other jinchuriki's corpses were collected by Hawthorn and held in Gyūki's tentacles. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Griffons Category:Royalty Category:Jinchuriki Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings